Inuit
The History (Yes, this nation died) The Inuit are a people that once migrated from northern Canada and now reside in the Canadian high arctic. They are a people rich of culture and traditions. The God Emperor AlbinoAfricans migrated to Ellesmere island with his many wives and sons. They would later found the town Tulugaak (raven in Inuktitut) which for a time would be the largest and most prosperous city in the arctic circle. Tulugaak was a lawless city for decades without problem occurring until one of AlbinoAfricans sons, Wumbs1, stole the towns stone supply, which caused construction of homes and farms to slow. After Albinos grandchild Mooftwo was lured by Wumbs1 into his basement, was when the town realized Wumbs1 had taken the stone to be used in his basement. Naturally, Wumbs1 was taken by two guards and the Inuit peoples religious figurehead to the place of no return, where he was ritually sacrificed in order to appease the Gods. Because of this sacrifice, some people wanted reform in Tulugaak and wanted law enforcement instead of religious police. This caused a divide amoung the Inuit that would cause the Inuit people to disperse across the Canadian high arcitc, later to be unified under the Peoples Communist Democracy of the Inuit. The Inuit Religion The people of the Inuit worship the deity Amarok ("wolf" in Inuktitut). Amarok is the Guardian of the Tundra, responsible for making sure those who are unfit to survive in the harsh snowy wastelands perish from the freezing, unrelenting cold. Amarok was once a member of the Eight Companions, but in the aftermath of Keifer's retreat he gradually gained influence and rose to become the dominant god of the Arctic. Amarok was first known to the Inuit after a minor tribal shaman expressed his disbelief in concept of deities. The shaman fell unconscious and had a prophetic vision in which Amarok cursed the Inuit people, appearing as a great wolf with a scaly elongated neck and the head of a ever-watching owl. All of the children were stillborn and the Inuit wailed in horror, but nobody heard them over the howling blizzard winds. The Inuit shaman's clan desperately tried to appease Amarok and ritually cannibalized the shaman and his family. Amarok decided to appear before the entire clan once again, and they bowed before his greatness. Amarok gave them his proclamation: they must bring him sacrifices of parrots, the holy animal of another people. The most fervent and devoted of Amarok's mortal servants all slashed their wrists and formed a horrific covenant, forming the Creed of Amarok. Amarok ended his curse and from then on he showed favor upon all the Inuit peoples who worshiped. Different tribes of Inuit often worship additional spirits of nature or regional deities, however Amarok is typically the most worshiped deity. The Lost God The very first Arctic peoples worshiped an incomprehensibly powerful deity now called the Lost God. His power was immense, rivaled only by his evil brother, a slumbering white dragon of humongous size called the Eternal Winter. The Lost God was served by many powerful servants. However, the Lost God's knowledge was so vast, even a mind as powerful as his could not withstand it. The Lost God foresaw his fate and ordered his followers to build sacred places deep underground - these were called the Frostvaults. Within each Frostvault he created a deposit of some of his power, contained within an orb of radiant energy and waiting to be discovered. The workers who had built the Frostvaults were all slain to prevent their locations from being known. Soon the Lost God went insane, and became a gibbering husk before retreating into isolation. His angels continued to live, and his followers proceeded worshiping him. Keifer Keifer was once a mortal philosopher who lived simply by himself upon a mountain peak. Notably, Keifer did not worship the Lost God unlike most of the Arctic peoples. He often pondered difficult questions, and one day he was reflecting upon the futility of life when suddenly he had a miraculous revelation about the secrets of life and death (the details of his legendary discovery have been lost to time). Keifer found a way to travel to the heavens after his discovery. He told the angels of his discovery, and it divided them so bitterly that they turned on each other in a bloodbath. The final survivor, weakened, was entrapped by Keifer who merged with its divine essence to become a god. Keifer undertook a perilous quest: he would find the Frostvaults and release the Lost God's ancient stores of energy. It took many years to unlock the Frostvaults, but each time Keifer would seek mastery over the fragment of the Lost God within (these shards of divine power had become deities in their own right). His ultimate goal was to destroy the Eternal Winter before it rose from its slumber. Each deity Keifer defeated joined him in his quest - and thus were born the Eight Companions. # Keifer himself. # A nameless beast capable of taking many forms. Keifer fought fiercely for months before mastering this elemental creature, who would later take the name Amarok. # A brooding old man with incredible intelligence, who would be called the Hermit. Keifer played a chess game against the Hermit, which was evenly matched and stalemated so long that the Hermit forfeited out of boredom. # An unstoppable wind called the Endless Gale. Keifer designed a windmill device, which impressed the Endless Gale so much it joined him. # A fierce warrior woman called the Chieftess. Keifer used her lust for glory to convince her to help slay the Eternal Winter. # A great killer whale that is always hungry called the Slavering Beast. Keifer feasted it until it was full (although only for one day) and it decided to join him. # A muscular humanoid with no features aside from eyes called the Craftsman. Keifer showed him how to use the world as a forge, and so he created Keifer's weapons and armor. # The last companion was a mere mortal, a wizened and wise elder who became the first high priest of Keifer. The companions were aided by the Yeti King, who send his bravest champions to aid them. Unfortunately, Keifer's quest was doomed and when they entered the Eternal Winter's lair it was awakened. They fought bravely, but were betrayed by the Yeti King and Keifer's companions were routed by the yeti warriors. Keifer was gravely injured, though he managed to weaken the Eternal Winter and send it back into a deep slumber before his defeat. He retreated to his mountain home while his high priest preached his gospel to the Arctic peoples. In the following aeons Keifer would become the dominant god of the Arctic. Eventually Keifer sought another great discovery and ascended to the heavens to meditate. Thus he abandoned the mortal realm. During this time, the prosperous Keiferite Empire was attacked by its many enemies and splintered into the Kingdoms of Keifer. Infighting and false gods led to the collapse of these great lands, leaving only disparate tribes that would not be united until countless years later under the Inuit banner. Keifer's Return After his age-old absence, Keifer has had a new epiphany and is preparing to return to the mortal realm. While most of his power is dormant, he has begun speaking to a new High Priest and the last of the Keiferites, living in hidden valleys and secluded vales have begun immigrating to the Inuit confederacy and preaching of Keifer's return. Although Amarok is worshiped by the Inuit, the Creed of Amarok holds little sway at present and thus there is chance that a new religion could thrive. A group of Keiferite cultists attempted to convert the town of Shugyville and create the Church of Keifer, but the revolution was suppressed by the local baron. It is unknown how Amarok will react to his old ally's return and whether he will once again be subordinate to Keifer or if it is Keifer who will do the kneeling. Terminology Creed of Amarok: The organization of religious officials who worship Amarok. Keiferites: An ancient people who were subjects of Keifer; in the modern day it refers to the cultists of Keifer. Church of Keifer: The widespread religious order of Keifer (only the most devout are bathed in the holy waters and indoctrinated into the Keiferites). Typically ruled by an Archbishop who directly advises the government, lesser Bishops (usually two, maximum four) who are permitted to give proclamations in Keifer's stead, and cardinals (typically four, no maximum). The Archbishop can be replaced by A) Keifer's high priest or B) a majority vote of the Bishops. Bishops are replaced by the Archbishop, high priest, or a majority vote of cardinals. Cardinals are appointed by the Archbishop or high priest. Category:Past Nations